


her

by LoveOnTheWater



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aftercare, Agni Kai (Avatar), F/M, Falling In Love, Post-The Last Agni Kai (Avatar), Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 23:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30063288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveOnTheWater/pseuds/LoveOnTheWater
Summary: Zuko knows he loves Katara
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 1





	her

It's her. 

It's her, it's her, it's her. 

Zuko knows quite a lot, has learned quite a lot. Being educated at the royal palace and having Iroh as a central figure in his lie has ensured that. 

So he knows that there's one person he wants to spend the rest of his life with and that's Katara. 

She's the only one who's gotten him, the only one who could know what to say after the Agni Kai. 

She sat with him during those long nights when he was still healing, talking about what happened during the day, about what Toph said, what Sokka complained about, what Aang laughed at. But she rarely says anything about herself unless he asks. 

So he does. 

Zuko loves listening about her day, about what she does, her ideas for after he gets better. 

That's how he knows. 

It's her. 

It's her, it's her, it's her.


End file.
